Strong As Iron
by Dragonite-Wings
Summary: 2 TR members, Jurrie and Virgenity set off on there mission for the boss. They get seperated and meet new people in a land. R+R ^_^
1. Halves Of A Hole

Rockets Destiny The fight on Dragons Isle  
  
  
  
English  
  
General/Action  
  
PG-13-For bad language, sexual intintions and meture theams  
  
A story about Jurrie and Virginity's lives as Team Rocket members on Dragons Isle. Jurrie is Lances younger sister and Virginity is Morty's older sister. They get separated from each other. Who knows who they will meet along the way...PG-13 for lots of bad language and sexual content. R+R ^_^  
  
  
  
Characters: Jurrie Shutita  
  
Pokemon: Dritino(Sludge) ::to young to fight though::, Dritini(Inferno Spark), 2 Dragonair(Bada-Boom and Hell Fire) and a Dragonite(Kryptonite)  
  
  
  
Virginity Louis  
  
Pokemon: Cubone(Q), Marowack (Crossbones) and a Fracture(Dynamite)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Jurrie are we there yet? I'm going to die from walking to much!" pleaded the long green haired young lady. "No and stop over-reacting!" spat back the brown haired female.  
  
Both young ladies around the age on 16 or 17. Tall thin and slender. The brown haired female had 5 Pokeballs and the green haired had 3. Black undershirts, white pants and shirts with a big R on the front.  
  
"Well im hungry.." whined the green haired one, lagging behing the outher .  
  
"Go eat a Mushroom!"  
  
"But Jurrie you wont let me go and get any..."  
  
"Is that my problem?" snaped back the one in the frount.  
  
"Humph." she grumbled as she brushed herself off and begain walking again.  
  
After about an hour they sat to rest, It was getting dark and you could see the shadow of the sun going down over the horizon. They both sat quietly for a while.  
  
"Hey Virginity...im sorry for yelling at you I am under alot of stress lately."  
  
"Thats ok. I don't blame you...we both are. I think we should go ahead and pitch camp for the night."  
  
"Good idea" Jurrie said with sorrow in her voice that even someone as dense as Virginity could tell.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"I miss my brother...he will kill me if he found me. Lance is the Champion and if someone finds out that his sister as a rocket..." Jurrie was cut off by a pat on the back.  
  
"I'm getting tired and don't worry nobody can find us. We are invincible, we are WOMEN!" Virginity exclaimed with a macho pose. Jurrie jest smiled.  
  
They scurried up the nearest tree and tried to fall asleep. As usual Virginity was fast asleep the first 2 min. unlike Jurrie. 'We have a long way to Comet City. I hope we can make it.' she thought. She closed her eyes to the sound of the Ledeba singing there songs.  
  
She awoke with a hand over her mouth and a very worried looking Virginity hovering over her. "MPHAPH" was all she could muffle.  
  
"SHH l-l-look..u-up and with that she did and saw something that made her skin crawl right of the bone.  
  
Pincer. At least 20 of the sleeping above them. In a split second she let out a earperising scream that awoke them out of there slumber. They sat there watching the Pinsir finally they heard a chirping sound and all of them came jumping out of the tree.  
  
"GO HELL FIRE!" Jurrie yelled. A light flashed as a blue Dragon burst out.  
  
"THUNDER WAVE NOW!" but before it could attack the bugs did.  
  
They did not even notis the giant blue Dragon sitting there they wanted us. They jumped from the tree and ran before they know it they were lost but neither of them cared they wanted to get away from those huge vice-like teeth. Once Virginity lost them she went to hug her friend but realized...there was no one there...  
  
  
  
"VERGINITY!" Jurrie screamed at he top of her lungs  
  
"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" she was still being chased by the Pinsir.  
  
She tried to call out once more but all that came out was a helpless squeal. She tumbled down the hill and in to a large bush. She winced as she felt the thorns digging into her flesh. She ducked down trying to stay out of sight before the Pinsir found her in this helpless position. She then felt a piercing pain in her lower back. Then she screamed not because the pain but in the force behind it. At first she felt nothing. She was in shock at the time. She landed with a sickening crack. Then she relied that she hit something, something hard. But before she could tell what happened she closed her eyes and all went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke in a sleeping bag. I was warm and comfortable but also felt...sticky? I was on the verge of falling asleep again. I closed my eyes then they shot open at the sound of voices.  
  
"I hope she is Ok..." said a rather deep but girly voice  
  
" Don't worry she will be fine we did all we can." said what sounded like a female.  
  
"Virginity?" I exclaimed weekly  
  
"Oh you're awake good." Said the female walking into the room. she had on a black under shirt like mine and a skirt.  
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled  
  
"You're in a cottage, were somewhere in Dragon Forest...I think." Blankley said the Blue haired male who was walking in the room. We sat quietly for a while although it seemed like an eternity to me.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, sticky and sore." I said rather plainly  
  
"What's you're name kid?"  
  
He called me Kid I hate being called "Kid". Though I was to tired to yell at him for calling me that I spoke anyway.  
  
"Jurrie"  
  
"Im Jessie this is my friend James" signaling to him "and our friend meoweth is of picking something to eat."  
  
I yawned.  
  
"Oh ya umm do you have a Dragonair by chance?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"Ya, 2" I said starting to wake up.  
  
"Well one followed you here...we found you all bloody and scratched up so we brought you here. We thought you could stay until you get better." James stated.  
  
"Thanks but I cant I got to get going, my partner is somewhere and I cant find her..." I trailed off.  
  
I wanted to take them up on there offer but I had to decline. Jessie turned away from me and got up and went into the other room coming back with Hell Fire.  
  
"Thank you all the same" I said hugging My Dragon. At this time a Meoweth walked in.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" said the feline.  
  
"She jest woke up..."James trailed off. I sat there. Not moving not anything jest sitting there. Then it hit me...A talking Pokemon. cool! Of coarse I did not say anything I was to exasted to speak.  
  
James talked me into staying instill I felt better. I got to know my savors better. Jessie had an Arbok and a Wobbefet and James had a Weezing and a Vikreebell that kept eating him. They told me all about there lives but one thing. Where they worked and what they where doing here. So I spoke up.  
  
"Where do you guys work at?" I said trying not to impisize how much I wanted to know. They looked up at me. At each other and then back at me. 


	2. Old Enemies, New Allies

Rockets Destiney Ch.2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder where Jurrie is?"  
  
Since the stupid bugs came after us I guess we got split up. I desisted to try and find her. My closes where ripped up and my hair was mess. I coughed. Im not the brightest girl on earth, but I try to be.  
  
"Lets see where is the best place I can see from? That tree!" I said like there was anyone around to tell...  
  
As I shuffled up the tree I stepped on something. It felt sharp. I looked down and saw a orange-yellow worm with a horn. Oh what did Jurrie tell me it was? Was it a umm Caterpie?  
  
"Weeeedle" It steeled  
  
"Oh ya you're a Weedle, sorry about that..."  
  
I continued to climb finely a got to the top. I scanned the horizon and found...nothing but a bunch of bugs. "Wait a second are those...Cubone?" I know about them! My brother Morty told me about them on our vacation to Lavender Town. He caught a Gastley and a Cubone. He gave ithe Cubone to me, now its a Marowack. "I miss Morty..."I mumbled with a tear running down my cheek. "I bet if I follow them they can lead me to some food" I stated as my stomach gurgled. So I climbed down and followed the cubone. They let me stay with them, it was cool though it was like they enjoyed my company or something. I followed them to there cave, still surprised they have not attacked me.  
  
  
  
It was at least 3:00 when I heard a yelp, I looked up to see a Cubone trying to wake me.  
  
"What? What is it?" I said trying to get the animal to calm down.  
  
"CU CU BONE BONE!" it yelped franticly. "I don't speak Cubone! Hey wait GO CROSSBONES!" I yelled as I through my Pokeball.  
  
"MARROWAAAAK!" As Marowack and the Cubone begin to talk, Marowack turned to me and started trying to signal something to me.  
  
"Um a dog? Rhino? Umm elephant? Is it a umm Nidoina? Nidorino?" The Pokemon nodded  
  
"A Nidorino?" The pack of Cubone ran off and Me and Crossbone followed.  
  
It was total darkness and I was being guided by the flat grass in front of me. In about 30min. we arived on the spot. There was a cuebone heard, I guess a different one cornered by a Huge Nidorino and it looked pissed. The head Cubone jumped out and tried to attack it but the Mammal overpowered it. The Cubone went fling into a nearby tree with a smack. I looked down at my friend and he looked up too. As I looked down at my parner "You ready buddy?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I still cant belive they worked for Team Rocket, they where so nice and everyone there was so Evil!  
  
"I still dont belive you! You guys are way to nice to work for TR!" I spat at them.  
  
"Well belive it kid we do" The male teen said right back at me.  
  
"DONT CALL ME KID!" I yelled at them and they almost fell over by the forse.  
  
"Whats so wrong with that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"1.My brother used to call me that and 2. I'm older that you think." I stated calmly.  
  
"Well that how old are you than ki-" James stopped as he notised my giving him a glare that said 'One more time and youre ass is history' and of coarse he stoped.  
  
"For you're info I'm 17." Both had a strange look on there faces.  
  
"No offence but you look..." James interupted "...like 14" And for that smart remark he gotta large lump in the head.  
  
So Jessie and I took the opertunity to catch up on girl talk, While he was out cold. We talked from how nasty 'The boss' would look in a speedo to how cute Alex is on route 15. Jessie found out that I work for TR also and that my mission was to catch a Pikachu and breed it. I desited to follow them and help them nab that Pikachu from a kid named Ash. That means i'de be killing 2 no 3 no 4 wait 5 birds with one stone! I can help my new friends catch a Pikachu, then breed it, repay my debut to them, teach them some skills and type advantges and It might be a faster way to get to Comet City.  
  
  
  
Speaking of Comet City that means we should be somewhere in 'The maze of forever' not Dragon Forest! "Jessie, do happen to have a map?" I said in the middle of a game of Monopoly. Jessie looked up from her card  
  
"Umm i think so but we never use it. We jest follow the twerps."  
  
"Ok thanks" I said getting up to go and find it. Once I left the room I herd James yell out BINGO! I shook my head and wondered how could she put up with him. I can barly keep up with irgenity!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"MAROWAK USE YOURE DIG!" I hollered over the sound of a snorting Nidorino.  
  
It dig under ground and came up with a load crack one it hit home on the Nidorino. It toppled over and hit a nearby tree. It sat up staring at Crossbones and yellped all the way into the forest untill it was out of sight.  
  
"You did it Crossbones good job buddy!" I said rubbing its cold rough skin under its scull helmet.  
  
Once I moved my hand it nuged it telling me to keep on, so i did. The leader Cubone walked up to me and stood there staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked him. It jest stared at me so I looked back when i felt it. It was weird at first, like it was talking to me. Thats when I remembered it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY BRO!" yelled a little girl from atop the stadium.  
  
"IM BUSY RIGHT NOW VERINITY!" he spat as he told is Hanter to use his Hypnotis. It comanded and the Ryhorn went to sleep.  
  
"Thats it good battle, practise some more and come back when you do." The gym leader stated to the oponent.  
  
"Morty how come you are so strong?" the child wondered  
  
"Well Vergenity I have a special bond with my Pokemon...that alot of people dont."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Well I first notested it when I was aroung a group of goasts. I was lost in the forest and they showed me the way. The Haunter that showed me the way home followed me so I looked at it hopping it would let me be. It looked back at me, thats when it felt weired it was a tingaling feeling in a way. It was like I could read its thoughts or vis versa. So I threw a Greatball at it and it did not strugal at all. It wanted to be caught." he said in a sereous tone snping out of his dream world.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Thats what my brouther was talking about...and thats why you let me stay with you for all this time." The creature nodded. I went to grab a pokeball from my bag when i relised that Jurrie had it when we where running from the Pinsir.  
  
"DAMN IT!" I spat at the Cubone looked at me as if I had 6 eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry" So I headed out with my new friend to try and find the old Partner. 


	3. Chick Fliks and Sewage Passageways

Rockets Destiny The fight on Dragons Isle  
  
  
  
English  
  
General/Action  
  
PG-13-For bad language, sexual intintions and meture theams  
  
2 TR members, Jurrie and Virgenity set off on there mission for the boss. They get seperated and meet new people in a new land. R+R ^_^  
  
  
  
Characters: Jurrie Shutita  
  
Pokemon: Dritino(Sludge) ::to young to fight though::, Dritini(Inferno Spark), 2 Dragonair(Bada-Boom and Hell Fire) and a Dragonite(Kryptonite)  
  
  
  
Virginity Louis  
  
Pokemon: Cubone(Q) and a Marowack (Crossbones)  
  
  
  
Calix Cooper  
  
Pokemon: Electabuzz, Mankey and a Kabuto.(a fossil)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
"Dis is going to be so much fun!" Yelled the cat from the kitcion.  
  
"I know, though I hope they dont get lost theve been gone about 2 weeks..." I said back.  
  
"Are youse talkin bought da same Jessie and James?" smart mouthed the cat.  
  
"Ok I guess youre right. Sence they are gone to breed the Pikachu..." I started  
  
"We can do anyting we want to!" he finished.  
  
"What do you want to play?" meoweth asked.  
  
"Well we cant play anyting untill Jess and Jim get back...its no fun wit out dem." said Meoweth.  
  
"Well we can watch a movie..." I stated.  
  
I popped in a vidio. Meoweth groened as I put it in. He asked me whet it was, I said it was a surprise. The feline's face went into a pile of wet noodles when he saw what came on. Charlie's Angels.  
  
"There is no way im watching no chick flick!" He hissed  
  
"Awww come on kitty-kitty" I sneared at him whilst he gave me a glare.  
  
"Ok but only if you let me watch what I want to after dis." An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
I gulped.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So where are we going first?" I asked looking at my new friend.  
  
I have been at Victoria Town for about a month. My new best friend Calix Cooper, let me stay at his home. His parents are almost alwase out, they come home mabey once every 2 months. He has an Electabuzz that takes care of him. His familey is LOADED so we have no trouble getting around. Hehe.  
  
"Up to you Rat." he said looking at me  
  
He calls me Rat, dont ask why. I think cause when we where exploring the outskirts of the city I found a Rattata. He tried to get near it but it jest tried to bite him, I walked to him and  
  
it snaped a few times but I gave it my leftover suchi ind it let me get near it. He started calling me rat cause every Rattata and Raticate in the city started to follow me around. But you get used to people calling me that. Calix got all his friends to call me that. I even had a adult call me that. (I think he was jest drunk though)  
  
"We can go and see what Sting is doing." I said looking right back at him.  
  
"Ok good idea then we might be able to get Gust to get us some free movie tikets!" He said geting all exited.  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
About 5 min. later we came to a sewage lid thing. You know the thingings that are in the ground with the hood thing that leed you into the sewer, what I dont know what there called! Anyway when we got to one he opened it and we both jumped in.  
  
"Looks like Rat got some company!" CC mocked as the rats started following me.  
  
"Man not again! Shooo! Shoo! Go away!" I yelled tring to shoo all the rats away from me pockets, even though they dodged all my attempts and they got the choclete bar out of it.  
  
"We are almost there keep mov--HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" CC said while I shot past him running for dear life as 600000000 Raticates came not soon after tring to eat me alive.  
  
"IF I GET OUT OF THIS MESS IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!" I screamed at CC as he kept walking as if nothing was happining.  
  
"Well Rat I never gave them youre Sushi!" He spat calmly which I have not masered completly, is it even possable to spat something so calmly? Oh well.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I love that movie dont you Meoweth...Meoweth?"  
  
Where was that cat? I looked around the house to find him under my sleeping bag fast asleep.  
  
"No fair cat! You slept through the hole movie!" I spat at him while he was tring to dodge my attempts to kick him.  
  
"My turun to pick da' movie!" he sang runing to the VCR.  
  
"What are we going to watch cat?" I asked tring to determan what he was putting in.  
  
"I was thinking som'n dat that we could learn good moral values wit'!" He said walking back to my sleeping bag.  
  
As he sat down I groned. I never liked moral value movies, problebly cause I never use them. Hey Meoweth would never stand if I tried to watch something like that! Its most likley the fact that he put it in.  
  
"Come on now I dont want to watch some lame movie, I want cussing and action and stuff like that!"I complained.  
  
"You sound like James! And I know youll like it toots!"he told me tring to act cool.  
  
As soon as he said that my eyes went to flames. He got bashed upside the head for calling me toots. And as he got a lump a fimilar theame came on.  
  
"YOU ARE THE BEST MEOWETH!!!!!" I screemed as the 'Austin Powers' theame came on.  
  
"Shush I cant hear!" he screeched as I was yelling.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
We popped up into a suage plant of what it looked like. We came up through another hole thing that was in the ground, we came to a door and a pair of eyes looked through them.  
  
"What is youre buissness?' asked a deep voise.  
  
"We ask permition to come inside, sir." I replied rather sterney.  
  
"What are youre code names?" the voice asked.  
  
"Swipe and Spite here." Calix replied.  
  
The door opened and we walked in. There was a guy watching the TV with a Tyogue, two guys playing pokemon cards with a Gliger and a Zubat hanging from the celing, A girl, a Politoed and a Slopoke in the pool, a item stand, a healing center and three doors. The place was huge, all of the walls were metal. It had a sofa, a TV, a valt and a room with passeges to all the stores and places in the hole city!  
  
"Spite!" A teal color haired girl called out from the pool.  
  
"Hey Rollout!"I yelled back.  
  
"Icy!" Calix called over to a kid playing cards.  
  
"Swipe!" the kid called back.  
  
Youre probebly lost right? Well all of us here have a code name of an attack of a Johto gym leader. Im Spite from Mortys Haunter. Calix is Swipe from Chucks Primeape. There are also a few more people. Theres Gust, Rollout, Icy, Sting, Steel, Toxic, Psy and Rage.  
  
"Hey Sting what are you watching?" I called over to the kid watching TV.  
  
"Oh hey Spite! Im watching Happy Gilmore. Let Crossbones out!" he yelled out over the blaring radio signaling me to let out my Marowak.  
  
I let out my Marowak and he went to sleep imedietly on the beanbag chair. Calix was already playing cards with Psy with his Mankey sitting on his head. I love this movie! See this place is where me and Calix spend all our time, they has contests and dances and outher cool stuff to do. I desided to go and cheak the bulliten board, mabey I might find some cool contest ir some prize money or a Reward for me and Jurrie, and if I did it would not make a diffrance anyway cause there are Rocket members here too. Gust and me are both Rockets. Every knows that he is...im too scared to tell Calix though. I hate to admit it though but in the past month I thought that he was a stuck up snob, but not anymore he is by best friend, we are together 24/7! And that I actully might be growing on me...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Snow

::As Strong As Iron::  
  
A Rockets Destiny  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Awww arnet thay so cute?" Jessie states as her and James walked in the cabin.  
  
I was half asleep on the sleepingbag, I could her them and known there presence there but to tired to say anything. Meoweth was asleep on my lap while I was proped up on the wall sitting on my sleeping bag.It was probley 2am or so. They both walked into there room as James was striping. (I mean he was getting undressed to go to bed)  
  
"Its a kodak moment." James stated snickering at he was pulling off his shoes.  
  
"James," Jessie called out from the bathroom "Im getting in the shower."  
  
"Ok but dont use all the hot water.." James stated.  
  
I sat up sleeply rubbing my eyes as James walked in the living room. All he had on was his boxers shorts. Of coarse he did not care he alwase dose that. He stated once "Why should I be ashamed of what I was born with and cover it up?" Thats James for you.  
  
"Where you going whitie?" I yelled at him as he walked into the kition.  
  
"Getting a..." he glanced at the clock. "2:12am snack," he stated proudley opening to fridge "And dont call me whitie!"  
  
"Hey throgh me a Oatmeal cookie while youre in there!"  
  
Meoweth started to stir as I mentioned food.  
  
"Actully make that 2..." He through me the hole box.  
  
"Pig...Oh I forgot to tell ya', we cought a Remoraid and a Seadra. You want one?" he asked pulling 2 pokeballs out of his bag he pulled out of nowhere.  
  
"OH I want the Seadra!" I screamed as I grabed the pokeball.  
  
"Um ok but I thought you only have Dragon Pokemon..." He stated putting the outher Pokeball back.  
  
"Well ya but Seadra can evolve and Ive heared that its a dragon type!" I said hugging the Pokball.  
  
"Cool how?"  
  
"Well I think if you let him hold a Kings Rock it will evolve..." I said thinking.  
  
"Awsome...And we mated the Twerps Pikachu and I have its egg in my room." He said walking in there.  
  
He came back out and put the egg in Meoweths arms. He smiled.  
  
"The red-head twerp stoll his egg, do you mind if he takes care of it?" He asked taking his gaze of of the feline.  
  
"Of coarse I dont mind.." I wispered as James and I looked into eachouthers eyes.  
  
At that moment Jesse walked out of the bathroom followed with a cloud of steam.  
  
"Jessie! I told you not to use all of the hot water!" James complained walking into the bathroom.  
  
Jessie looked at me and we both shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lets see whats happinin' on the billboard... I saw a poster with a pic. of two Wigglytuff on it. It read...  
  
  
  
COSTUME PARTY!  
  
  
  
Come to the Costume Party on 5/29/02! Held at 'Johto Gym Cassal! (HERE)  
  
Costume party to see who has the best costume!  
  
Prizes givin' to the Male and Female partners.  
  
We have Food, dancing, battles and a makeout room!  
  
^_~  
  
Please come!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Swipe come here and see this!" I yelled over the blaring radio.  
  
"What im winning!" He screched back at me.  
  
I walked over to him, he had out a Dark Golbat agenst a Dark Dugtrio. Once he won he came over to me and saw the poster. He started staring at me, I jest looked back at hm.  
  
"So want to be my partner?" I asked him giving him my best puppy look. He hasetated at first but aggreaded. I giggled a bit then got my stuff ready to leave. I would of spent the night here but I did not bring my pagamas, neather did Calix but that did not stop him. He was already in his Boxers having a wreseling match with Steel, Sting and Icy being the Referee. I sat down with Rage as we did our hair. Gust and Rollout where playing Nintindo, while Toxic walked up to us and brushing her teeth. I assomed that Phy was asleep.  
  
"What are we having a sleepover now, why is everyone staying here tonight?' I asked looking aroung. I was the only one not in pajamas. Everyone busted out laughing as I sat there blankley. After Calix got over the giggle fit, he walked up to the TV and turned off the Nintindo. Rollout and Gust started to spat coments at eachouther of who was winning as the News came on with the outside report. Snow. Snow everywhere. It was on the houses, cars and all over. And of what I saw the groung was frozed solid with ice. It rained a few min. ago...that means that we are stuck in here.  
  
"Great this is wonderful! We are stuck in the sewage!" I spat while lying down on a bingbag chair acidently sitting on Crossbones. He yellped as I sat up apaligizing to him.  
  
Icy broke the silence. "Well we are all here and we are all board so why dont we make this fun?' he asked while running from the dog pileing teenboys over to the radio.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Steel asked nearly dodging a flying pillow as Gust hurled anouther one at him.  
  
He clicked the radio off and went over to Rollouts backpack.  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DILDO?!?!" She spat at him while he rumeged through her things.  
  
"Getting a few Cds thats all..." He stated walking back over to his sleeping bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oh look Meoweth its snowing!" I exlamed as I pressed my face onto the window.  
  
"Pass me da blanked Jurrie, my egg is getting cold..." the cat trailed off as he began to rub the egg.  
  
It was earley morning and Jessie woke all of us up at 6am. She made us a desplay of what looked to be rice ball...or snow-rice balls.  
  
"Jessie..." James whined "I want to go back to bed." he exlamed yawning  
  
I was already awake and so was Meoweth. James didnt get much sleep last night he said he had something to take care of. Later that night I went down to the lake by the cottage as shure enough he was sitting on the ground skipping stons into the water. I asked him what he was doing and replied thinking...  
  
"God its cold in he-OOWF!" he was cut short by a pillow thwaking him upside him thick scull.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA" Meoweth screamed as I bumbarded him with pillows.  
  
" Hey OWF Stop OWW Jurrie I said ARGGG If its a pillow fight you want, a pillow fight you UGGG!!!!" he yelled as he got hit by more pillows.  
  
Of coarse Meoweth was laughing him head of at this point while Jessie calmley put on her boots. She slowley walked out side and brought back 6 snowballs. Two went into our faces and the rest he poured soy-sause onto.  
  
"AHHHHHH COLD!"James and Meoweth both yelleped as they ran aroung trying to get the circulating back into thre faces. Haha see me and Jessie are close she would never lay a finger on me...better not Jynx it though. (No pun intended)  
  
"Go outside to play or else feel the rath of Jessie 'Snow Ball Queen'!" She said sonding exactly lake the boss.  
  
I gave her the thumbs up sign as me James and Meoweth went out side. We came in about three seconds later feeling like utter morons. We went to our rooms and got dressed then went back out blushing. Once the door shut Im shurse the only thing Jessie could hear was James's desprate cried for help as he toppled over being hit in the forhead by a twelve pound snowball.  
  
"BULLS EYE!" the feline sang as we hi-fived or um pawed behind our little snowfort.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
